Caroling Anyone?
by MsLane
Summary: Santana happens to absolutely love caroling. What better way to spend the evening than with the people you care about most spreading cheer and joy? Right? Faberry Brittana


**_A/N: Okay so...I'm apparently really feeling the Christmas spirit haha It's kind of short I suppose, but I thought it was kinda cute. Basically young Santana is really big on Christmas caroling and she organizes the event with her neighbor's kid. Also, yes, I _have_ been listening to Christmas music since the middle of October, more so since Halloween so...yeah. Enjoy (: hehe xx_**

* * *

><p>"Santana! Mija! Come on, we're all waiting for you."<p>

The sound of quickly descending footsteps can be heard before suddenly there's a thump, complete silence and then the cursing.

"Santana Maria Lopez! Watch that language!"

"Mami I fell on that _stupid_ umbrella stand my tia gave you!"

Sophia Lopez walks closer to her young daughter and examines her for signs of injury. "Mi nina, you should be more careful."

Santana rolls her eyes as she rubs her arms, only to quickly shift to rubbing her knees, "I was being careful. That _thing_ came out of nowhere."

Mrs. Lopez rubs a soothing hand down her little girl's back and nods her head, "Maybe we should think about moving it away from the stairs then."

Santana nods her head and carefully stands up, "Can we still get going though? We have to make sure we do this right this year. Last year was kind of crazy."

Sophia just laughs as she stands up besides her daughter and loops her arm through Santana's, "Si sweetheart, we can still get going. Are you wearing anything else other than this parka?"

The young 7 year old stops walking and stays quiet for a second before slowly nodding her head. The older Lopez raises an eyebrow and folds her arms waiting for an answer.

Santana quietly says, "My pants…?"

"Santana!"

The little girl chuckles as she unzips her jacket to reveal a sweater, "And I'm wearing thermals too mami, I listen when you talk sometimes you know."

The older Lopez rolls her eyes, "Ay Dios Mio, what will I do with you Santana María?"

"Take me caroling?" She asks batting her eyelashes and grinning up at her, eyes shining bright.

Chuckling, she wraps a scarf around her neck and one around Santana's, presents from their good friends who happen to be their neighbors as well. Lovely couple.

"Santana!" The thought is stopped in her head as Santana rushes out the door excitedly only to halt immediately and turn to pout at her mother, "_Mama_ I want to get to her house before it's dark."

"I realize that Santana but you need to wait for me, I'm not going to let you run around ahead of me, you'll be tripping and falling everywhere."

Then seemingly as soon as the words leave her mouth Santana is being tackled to the snow covered ground.

"OUFF!"

Giggling follows and then squealing and excited laughter filling the air.

Sophia laughs as she watches a slightly smaller brunette getting the upper hand against her daughter only to be quickly pinned beneath her and now her daughter has gained the upper hand.

"Say uncle."

The smaller brunette shakes her head adamantly, "Never!" She giggles and laughs hysterically as Santana pushes her hands under her jacket and starts tickling the girl.

"Okay! Okay Santana! Please-I! No stop! Okay! Okay uncle!"

The smaller brunette has got a slight lisp, due to the fact she's got two of her front teeth missing and that sometimes makes a lot of her 'S's come out as 'Th' instead, which makes for some very interesting times with the little Lopez girl.

Santana's also laughing along with her and when she stops tickling her she chuckles as she pushes herself up and pulls the tinier brunette up as well.

"Hi to you too Rachel."

Rachel Berry gives her a dazzling smile, and due to her missing teeth its all the more precious to witness, and she brushes off snow from her jacket and straightens it up before stating, "Hello to you as well Santana. I've been jumping around trying to tell daddy you were waiting as well and we could go early but he told me that three o'clock in the afternoon is not the right time to go caroling so we had to wait until now."

Santana grins and rolls her eyes, "It's okay, at least we're out now, and we can get started!"

Rachel nods but before going any further she quickly turns and rushes to the older Lopez, throwing her arms around her waist, "Good evening Mrs. Lopez."

Sophia brushes her hair back as she hugs her closer, "Good evening my little star. How are you?"

She smiles up at her, brown eyes twinkling brightly, "I'm very well thank you Mrs. Lopez."

The older woman bites her lip to stop from laughing as she notices the fact that both brunettes are literally hopping in place, itching to get going.

She gently takes Rachel's hand and walks over to Santana who was standing at the end of the driveway for them. Rachel silently and shyly offers Santana her other hand, and without so much as a blink Santana takes it and smiles as she does so.

As they pass the Berry house Hiram and Leroy both walk out and meet up with them, "Hey Sophia, Santana Maria."

Santana blushes slightly, her mother usually only ever calls her that but ever since Leroy found out her middle name upon greeting he would always go with Santana Maria instead of just Santana.

She still likes him though. He lets her play with Rachel and he makes them the best hot chocolate ever, "Hey Uncle Leroy, Uncle Hiram."

Hiram grins at her and says his hello as he hands her a book, "It's the songs you'll be singing. I've got one for each of you girls."

Rachel grins and tugs on both hands she's holding as she excitedly says, "Ducky's coming with Lucy!"

As Santana focuses to where Rachel is looking she notices that yes she's right. Ahead of them is the unmistakable shapes and voices of both their blonde friends.

Santana's smile grows as they walk even closer, revealing them to also be wearing similar looking parkas and hats and scarves, "Ducky!"

She quickly lets go of Rachel and runs to Brittany, throwing her arms around her neck, "Hurry silly we have to get going, I wants to get my singin on!"

Rachel ducks her head slightly upon feeling Santana letting go of her hand so quickly, but lifts her head in surprise as she feels someone taking her neglected hand.

"Hi Rach."

Rachel smiles adoringly at her friend, squeezing Mrs. Lopez's hand gently before letting go, and raising her hand to push Quinn's glasses up for her slightly, "Hi Lucy."

The blonde's eyes sparkle as she ducks her head loving that she made the right decision in letting Rachel call her Lucy. She didn't let anyone else call her Lucy willingly. No one else even asked if it was okay, even though she told everyone to call her Quinn.

Suddenly Santana is pulling them all in for a hug, "Okay, come _on_, we don't have all day! Rachel you can play house with Q later okay? Okay! Mamas, Daddies let's go please?"

Judy and Sophia look at each other, both raising similar eyebrows, grins forming on their faces as both Berry men chuckle and nod their heads, "You can lead the way little ones, we'll walk behind you."

Rachel smiles brightly as she tightens her hold on Quinn's hand and even brighter when Brittany slips her hand into her other hand and greets her with a quick peck on the cheek, "Hi Rach. I can't wait to sing!"

Rachel nods her head enthusiastically, "I can't wait either Ducky."

Santana makes a big show of leading them to their first house, giving each one of her girls a big smile and a kiss on the cheek for luck before walking up to the house and ringing the door bell.

She quickly scrambles towards them again and as the door opens the girls have already opened their books and Rachel was leading them in a rendition of 'O Holy Night', a rendition which apparently gets all the occupants of the house out to the front porch to watch them sing.

As the girls finish up soaking the well wishes and start making their way to the next house, the owner of the house stops the grownups, "Those are some kids you've got there."

Smiling proudly they all nod their heads, "Merry Christmas."

Seeing as the routine helped on the first house, Santana repeats it, giving them all great big smiles and kisses on their cheeks before ringing the doorbell. This time Santana leads them into a quicker song, 'Deck the Rooftops' where each one of them gets a solo and a shot at a verse. Brittany gets really excited during the fa-la-la's and adds a little dance to it, to which the little boy that lives at the house they are currently entertaining joins her in.

As they get ready to leave with big smiles on their faces, little Kurt turns to his dad and asks if he could join the carolers.

Leroy smiles at him and nods at Burt, "I don't see why he couldn't join them, it'll be great for the both of you."

The girls are shortly joined by an excited Kurt, but Santana shakes her head as soon as they stop at the next house and folds her arms, "I'm not kissing your cheek Kurt. So don't even think about it."

His cheeks color and his eyes widen, "Please don't kiss me at _all_."

Rachel rolls her eyes slightly and leans into Quinn, "Lucy, can you sing the next song?"

Quinn gulps and pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose again, a rather nervous habit that only seems to get really noticeable around Rachel, "Uhm..Uh what song?"

That's another thing that seems to happen a lot around Rachel. Stuttering.

Rachel smiles and tugs on her hand, "Santa Baby?"

Quinn's eyes widen and she shakes her head, "N-n-no Rach. I ca-can't sing as nice as you and Santana. Sh-She can sing it better than me."

Rachel shakes her head and cups Quinn's cheek, "Please? I love your voice. San has a nice voice too but I really want to hear you sing this, please?"

Quinn's eyes widen but before she can say anything she feels Rachel pressing a kiss to her cheek just as Santana is placing her lucky kiss on her other cheek, "Come on girls, we've got this."

Rachel grins at her and holds her hand tighter as they get through a rendition of 'O Christmas Tree'

They make it to the next house and sure enough Santana gives her an extra kiss and Quinn is singing her song, getting an extra cookie as thank you from the home owners.

Santana smiles bigger when she notices Quinn's cheeks are redder than usual, and her eyes are super bright, her smile is the widest she's seen it since her daddy left. She looks at Rachel and throws her an air kiss, knowing that Rachel will understand. And sure enough just like that, Rachel plucks it from the air and places it in her pocket after pretending to break part of it off and putting it in Quinn's pocket.

XOXOXOXOX

"Earth to Santana, calling Santana. Where'd you go?"

The brunette shakes her head as she laughs putting down the photo album and turning towards the front door, "No where. Just thinking about when we did this when we were kids."

Rachel laughs as she leans her head back, resting it against Quinn, whose arms are wrapped around her waist protectively, "Can't help it if we were that good even back then San."

Brittany twirls as she walks into the house smiling brightly as Santana reaches a hand and twirls her closer to her body, "Let's get going?"

The blonde nods her head enthusiastically, "But not before I get my kiss."

Santana chuckles but it's not like she's going to _not_ kiss her. So she does so and before she knows it she's being pulled out of the house by Rachel and Brittany.

Zipping up her jacket and taking hold of Brittany's hand she throws a smile Rachel's way and then looks ahead to where three little kids are running around in the snow.

"Hey niños! Come on, we're getting ready to go."

Her son, Adrian, runs up to her with his eyes wide and a grin spreading across his face, "Really? Now? We can go now?"

Brittany laughs and nods her head, "Of course mijo, come on! Round up Beth and Amy and let's get going!"

He runs back to the girls almost tripping over his feet, which causes the older women to laugh lightly.

Santana looks on proudly and adoringly as she feels Brittany tuck herself into her right side and Rachel takes her left hand, a glance towards her shows Quinn tucking Rachel gently into her side.

Once they arrive at the first house she smirks and throws them all her patented encouraging smile and kisses their cheeks gently, after which she shrugs her shoulders and says, "After all these years and we still haven't had a mishap. I aint missin with tradition now ladies."

Rachel chuckles as she tightens her grip around her wife's waist and whispers, "Lucy?"

Quinn shudders, hearing Rachel say her name like that still does things to her after all these years, "Yeah baby?"

Rachel bats her eyelashes and bites her lip, "Will you sing Santa Baby?"

The blonde laughs and nods her head with a shrug, "No problem sweetheart. Soon as Santana gets around to ringing the doorbell so we can go to the next house."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Shut up Fabgay. I'm workin on it." She says as she continues fixing Beth's hair in her beanie, "It's okay Bethy, Auntie 'Tana isn't gonna let you debut your caroling while looking like hobbit spawn."

Quinn narrows her eyes but Brittany takes care of it, "Bethy baby don't listen to her, your mommies love you and you don't look like a hobbit at all. Your Aunti Tana just likes teasing your mama."

Beth scrunches up her nose slightly before looking up at Santana with big hazel eyes, slightly filling with tears suddenly, "Auntie Tana." Her voice wavers and Santana is willing to give her right arm and leg to be able to take back ever making that come out of her little "niece", "What is it babygirl?"

Beth bites her lip before saying, "Stop teasing me about my height. Tease mama if you must, but don't drag me into it please."

Upon Santana's gob smacked look Beth takes it as her cue and she places a kiss to her favorite aunt's cheek and then proceeds to the doorbell.

Quinn watches the scene with just as wide eyes as Santana has on her face now. Brittany and Rachel both giggle madly and congratulate each other for not being as surprised as their significant others.

Santana pushes herself into a standing position, moving to stand behind the young ones, wrapping her arm around Brittany's waist, "I just got played. By the Faberry Baby."

Any response to that is lost as they all start singing, 'We Need A Little Christmas'.

Santana smiles through the performance, glancing to her right and left and then to the three young ones standing right in front of them, swaying to and fro.

She's incredibly glad that they all still make an effort to make it back to Lima at least around Christmas time.

And as they reach the Hummel residence and are greeted by Kurt, Blaine and their little girl who all end up joining them, she's even more grateful.

This is family, and this is definitely the kind of tradition she wants to keep up. For as long as possible. She's hopeful it's the kind of tradition that will not only be passed down from her immediate family, but also a tradition that Kurt's family will uphold and knowing him, their little girl will most definitely be part of Adrian, Beth and Amy's caroling trysts that most probably will be just as exciting for them all as it was for their parents.

Watching as Rachel jumps onto Quinn's back as she runs ahead with Brittany hopping excitedly in place beside her she amends. It'll be just as exciting for them as it _still is_ for their parents.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Reviews are _more_ than welcome, in fact they're encouraged hehe xx _**


End file.
